


Crying Breakfast Cosplay

by allywonderland



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven gets the Crystal Gems to join in on some cosplay with him, much to the chagrin of a certain green alien space rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Breakfast Cosplay

            “Steven, I… fail to see the point of all this.”

            “Oh!” Steven’s eyes sparkled. “Like I said, it’s cosplay! We’re all gonna go as the cast of _Crying Breakfast Friends_! Pearl is Crying Pear, Amethyst is Sad—”

            “Yes, yes, you _said_ that already.” Peridot awkwardly stepped around the pile of costumes. “What I don’t understand is: _why_. And further: _why am I the_ _waffle_?”

            “Just go with it, Peri.” Amethyst adjusted the leaf on her costume. “It’s not gonna make any more sense even if you try.”

            Peridot sank to the floor, creasing the bottom of her costume. “But _whyyyy_?”


End file.
